1985 What-might-have-been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River)
The 1985 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''is a very active season, with 20 storms forming. The season officially began on June 1, 1985, and lasted until November 30, 1985. It is an hyper-active season, with 19 storms forming. It is the most destructive season in the 80s and the once become most destructive ever, only to be broken by 2005. The first storm of the season, Ana, causes few damage. Claudette is one of the worst storms to strike Georgia, and it causes almost $1.6 billion damage. Elena and Henri are destructive Gulf storms. It causes billions of dollars of damage. Mass evacuations are observed in Texas and Louisiana as the result of the storm's threat and it ended up causing a lot of damage. Frederic, Grace and Isabel causes few effects. Joaquin is like weaker version of Matthew in 2016. It causes moderate damage. Kate and Minnie causes minimal damages but the latter causes huge swells in the East Coast before Larry arrives. Larry, the strongest hurricane of the season, is also the most destructive in this year and even one of the most destructive in the history. It first affected the Caribbean, then Bahamas, and brushed the East Coast. It causes catastrophic and widespread damage due to being strong and huge. It also threatens Florida and Cuba, and still causing huge damage. It absolutely affects the Mid-Atlantic and New England, and battered the area by major hurricane-force winds. It also causes huge damage on Nova Scotia. As the result, it causes a grand total of more than $60 billion worth of damage. Nicholas causes a lot of damage on Florida, which is still recovering from the effects of Larry. When still a TD or TS, it causes a lot of fatalities in Puerto Rico. While recovering from the effects of Henri and Elena, Odette made the situation worse. It causes a mass flooding in Louisiana and Texas and battered by major hurricane-force winds. It again returns to water after landfall, causing another huge threat, and ended up causing more than $12 billion worth of damage. Peter and Rose causes minimal effects. Sam, a rare category 5 November hurricane, again causes a threat in Louisiana and Mississippi after being affected by previous storms. It ended up making a strong landfall and still being destructive. And Teresa, the last storm of the season, has two rare characteristics = It did a rare landfall on Panama and It is a rare December storm. It dissipated on December 10, ending the long, destructive season. Systems Tropical Storm Ana Hurricane Bill Hurricane Claudette Hurricane David Hurricane Elena Tropical Storm Frederic Tropical Storm Grace Hurricane Henri Tropical Storm Isabel Hurricane Joaquin Hurricane Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Minnie Hurricane Nicholas Hurricane Odette Tropical Storm Peter Tropical Storm Rose Hurricane Sam Tropical Storm Teresa Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 1985 season. All of these names are reused, except for Bill, Grace, Joaquin and Minnie, which replaced Bob, Gloria, Juan and Mindy. Retirement The bold names are retired of this season. These are '''Claudette, Elena, Henri, Larry, Nicholas, Odette '''and Sam.'''. Reasons are too many damage/or death toll. These were replaced by ''Charlotte, Erika, Herbert, Levi, Norris, Orchid and Scott ''for 1991 Season. This season has the most number of names retired and being broken by 2003 season. Season Effects {| class="article-table" !Storm Name !Storm category at peak intensity !Damage (Millions USD) !Deaths |- |Ana |TS |3 |5 |- |Bill |C1 |12 |2 |- |Claudette |C4 |1600 |18 |- |David |C3 |Minimal |1 |- |Elena |C4 |2000 |11 |- |Frederic |TS |3 |2 |- |Grace |TS |75 |4 |- |Henri |C4 |5200 |17 |- |Isabel |C2 |None |None |- |Joaquin |C1 |75 |87 |- |Kate |C2 |None |None |- |Larry |C5 |62300 |345 |- |Minnie |C2 |4 |2 |- |Nicholas |C3 |5500 |563 |- |Odette |C4 |12000 |74 |- |Peter |TS |6 |1 |- |Rose |TS |5 |3 |- |Sam |C5 |2800 |45 |- |Teresa |TS |Minimal |None Category:Past hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:What-might-have-been seasons